1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to extending operational capabilities of mobile devices, and more specifically to extending file download capabilities of mobile devices having diminished memory capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this day and age, with the increasing need to deliver multimedia content to the widest variety of users and devices, the lack of sufficient device memory space of where to store the content, and then use it, is being encountered more frequently.
The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a signaling protocol defined by an Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) and widely used for controlling multimedia communication sessions such as voice and video calls over Internet Protocol (IP). The protocol can be used for creating, modifying and terminating two-party (unicast) or multiparty (multicast) sessions consisting of one or several media streams. The modification can involve changing addresses or ports, inviting more participants, and adding or deleting media streams. Other feasible application examples include video conferencing, streaming multimedia distribution, instant messaging, presence information, file transfer and online games. The new SIP enabled devices allow users to be reached by every content type (voice, video, images, and data), including mixed content, and signal their presence or availability by publishing their state to a presence server.
The new generation mobile phones are usually sold with a small memory card, which afterwards, can be extended with greater and more expensive cards. And even when extended, for example to 512 MB, memory can be partially occupied when there is the need of downloading a video-conference or other big multimedia files, so that there is not enough free space and not enough time to select data to be deleted to free memory.
It often happens in specific conditions or during specific events like a business meeting in which multiple devices are available but each one of them cannot work with other ones in order to have a cooperative download of a multimedia file that may provide an optimized and cheaper download method.
The following described techniques address these issues.